


exsanguination

by ms_starlight71



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc (X-Files), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_starlight71/pseuds/ms_starlight71
Summary: msr, soft period sex, set sometime during the cancer arc
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	exsanguination

He traces the swell of her uterus in figure eights with his thumb. 

“More pressure,” she breathes. He continues, using the heel of his hand. Feels the weight of him right above her pubic bone. She moans. 

“Am I hurting you?” He removes his hand. Rests it on her hipbone. 

“No, no. It’s the good kind of pain,” she explains, covering his veins with her own. He leaves butterfly kisses along her neckline. 

Maybe they are a product of chaos theory after all. Her, the unabashed scientist, the unknowable quantity to his seemingly fixed trajectory. Was her arrival the necessary surge of transformation, the inevitable turning point, or rather profoundly inconsequential to their present reality? 

His cheek pressed into hers, the bones of his angular jaw rattle against her sallow skull. He leans forward, kisses her at the corner of her mouth. She bends towards him. Gives into the chemical pull of his unruly nature. 

He cracks open her mouth like a sunflower seed, sucks the juicy casing of her full lips into his own, licking each crevice until there is no more salt. But that center. Her tongue is what he’s been searching for. The soft way it moves beside his. He wants to roll it around in his grasp, play with it, let it learn the patterns of his palate before he swallows it down. 

“Mulder,” she gasps, as he pulls away to draw in a breath. 

“Do you want this?” he implores, toying with the tie of her robe. 

“I’ve never wanted anything else,” she utters. 

“Scully,” he hums, latching on to her neck, her chin, her earlobe. 

“Wait, Mulder.” He looks up at her. Still cradling her in his arms. “I’m bleeding.” He starts to voice his understanding. “No, Mulder, my period.” 

“Oh. That’s okay.” He sighs with a peck to her forehead. 

She settles back into him.

“Scully,” he asks, minutes passed. “Does it hurt? To have sex when you’re bleeding?” his eyebrow raised at her like he’s reversed their roles. 

“N-no, Mulder. In fact, sometimes it can be kind of therapeutic.” He eyes her. She interprets his face as confusion, and presses on, “The contraction of a uterus can provide some relief, not to mention the release of endorphins which distract from possible physical discomfort. Plus, blood acts as a natural lubricant, making penetrative sex far easier for many.”

He chuckles. This is something no one could ever understand. Her quotidian science. Talk about lubrication. It’s the only form of arousal he’ll ever need. 

“Mulder,” she continues. As stern and serious as he’s ever seen her. “I need it.” 

He moans into her mouth as he tugs the knot free. Pulls his t-shirt from his lean body with ease. She presses her hands into his chest. Wonders if she pressed hard enough could she reach all the way through the fascia, meld herself along his ribcage, and slip her fingertips along the ridges of his heart. 

Her movement draws her robe open, the arc of her skeleton dipping into his sight. 

“Closer,” she pleads. “I need your warmth.”

He moves to cover her completely. Tucks their now naked bodies underneath the sheets. His lanky legs stretch beyond the reach of her painted toes. The unmistakable hardness of his cock at her belly. 

He folds his hands into hers, uses the suction of his lips on her breasts to pull her further into his inferno. He attends to each part of her body like it is her entirety itself, bringing each ingredient to its boiling point before he devours her whole. 

“Scully,” he croaks, with his tongue to her center, painting his saliva along her inner thighs. 

She lifts her head to watch him. Too full to warn him about the mess. He’s pulsing into her thigh with purpose. Scraping her clitoris with his teeth. Her pupils dilating in time with his thrusts as he expands beneath his fist. 

“Now,” she begs him, replacing his hand with hers. He lets her. Drag him through space and time to this exact moment. To the feel of her hand around his cock, slipping into her cavern. 

He slides slowly, the feel of him gliding along her walls ‘til he’s buried to the hilt. 

“Dear god. Scully. _Thank you_ ,” he shudders into her collarbone as he stills to let her relax. 

The praise of his graciousness so unorthodox to her ears. When in fact, this is what she’d been longing for all along. This ache of divine pleasure rather than excruciating pain. His hands digging into the flesh of her waist. His stubble building a rash at her shoulders. The smooth lava of his cock carving her anew. The nip of his teeth along her collarbones. Her nails scratching life into his shoulder blades. The heels of her feet digging crescents into his muscular ass. 

She is sure that she is the hemorrhaging woman. Crawling barefoot through the crowd. Mulder her own twisted savior. Healing her with his skin and a window to her soul. 

She lifts her pelvis towards him on the downstroke, juts her pubic bone against his. “Fuck,” she sighs, as the rhythm of her crescendo swirls low in her abdomen, up the base of her spine. 

“Fuck, Scully,” he urges. “I love you, Scully,” he utters with all the tenderness she has ever witnessed in his eyes. The pout of his lower lip dripping with earnestness. 

She gives in to the exquisite death of her orgasm, using every last ounce of energy to tense around his cock. Eager to come undone but loathe to return to the land of the living. She moans his name into his chest. 

“Didn’t know it could be this good,” he mutters as he strokes inside of her. “Didn’t know it could be this way.” She feels the unruly warmth of his cum stain her walls. Scratches the nape of his neck, soothes him with her kisses. 

“It’s because I love you,” she whispers, so soft she’s unsure if he heard it. 

He nuzzles into her skin, the adhesive bonds not quite ready to break. She’s positive that if someone X-rayed their bodies from above. Right here. In this bed. Their souls would be one.


End file.
